Ballas
miniatur|Ballas-Mitglieder in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Ballas (Beta-Name: The Flats) ist der Oberbegriff für eine Vielzahl von Straßenbanden aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, die in Los Santos beheimatet sind. Sie wurden wahrscheinlich in den 1970er-Jahren gegründet und basieren auf den „ “ und deren Splittergruppen (siehe Abschnitt „Verbindungen zur Realität“). Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Im San Andreas (Bandenkriegssymbol: Datei:Ballas-Icon.png) betätigt sich die Bande stark in Drogenhandel, Prostitution und Waffenhandel, in erster Linie aber im Kokainhandel. Die Ballas sind die Erzrivalen der Families und den Varrios Los Aztecas, haben Drogenbeziehungen zu den Los Santos Vagos, San Fierro Rifa und dem Loco-Syndikat und beziehen ihre Waffen von der Russischen Mafia. Sie arbeiteten auch mit der korrupten Polizeitruppe C.R.A.S.H. zusammen, die – anstatt das Bandenverbrechen zu bekämpfen, weswegen sie gegründet wurde – mit den Banden zusammenarbeitete. Außerdem wurde enthüllt, dass Big Smoke und Ryder, zwei hochrangige Grove-Mitglieder, für die Ballas arbeiteten. Im Gegensatz zu den Grove Street Families kümmern sich die Ballas-Banden nicht darum, ob ihre Gemeinschaft unter dem Drogenkonsum leidet und Los Santos so in einen Albtraum des urbanen Zerfalls stürzt. Bei den Ballas ist auffällig, dass sie selbst die kleinsten Viertel mit ungewöhnlich vielen und schwer bewaffneten Bandenmitgliedern verteidigen. Sobald es in den Bandenkriegen für sie schlecht aussieht, versuchen sie, zu flüchten. miniatur|CJ liefert sich mit Sweet einen Bandenkrieg gegen die Ballas in der Grove Street Die Ballas kontrollierten für einen kurzen Zeitraum zusammen mit den Vagos die Straßen von Los Santos, nachdem der Grove-Street-Anführer Sweet niedergeschossen und inhaftiert wurde. Sie hatten die Kontrolle über den Einfluss der Familie, indem sie Crack benutzen, um die GSF-Mitglieder abzuschwächen und so zu hoffnungslosen Wracks zu machen, damit sie den GSF nicht mehr helfen können. Die Crack-Fabrik der Ballas wurde von Carl Johnson zerstört und der Einfluss der Straßengang in Los Santos vermindert. Es existieren vier bekannte Ballas-Banden: die Front Yard Ballas, die Rollin’ Heights Ballas, die Temple Drive Ballas und die Kilo Trays. Man erkennt Mitglieder der Bande auf der Straße an ihrer lilafarbenen Kleidung. Bounce FM ist ihr Lieblingsradiosender. Missionsauftritte * The Introduction * Einleitung * Sweet & Kendl * Tagging up Turf * Cleaning the Hood * Drive-Thru * Drive-by * Catalyst * House Party * Doberman * Los Sepulcros * The green Sabre * Pier 69 * Ice cold Killa * Home Coming * Beat down on B Dup * Grove 4 Life * End of the Line Aussehen Ballas-Bandenmitglieder assoziiert man seit jeher mit der Farbe Lila. Doch Ballas trugen in einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Fassung von San Andreas andere Kleidung als in der Endversion. Manche trugen zum Beispiel Kapuzenpullover und andere wiederum karierte T-Shirts. Auch die Gesichter wichen von denen aus der Endversion ab. Profil Tags der Ballas Kilo-Tray-Ballas-Logo.png|Tag der Kilo Tray Ballas Temple-Drive-Ballas-Logo.png|Tag der Temple Drive Ballas Front-Yard-Ballas-Logo.png|Tag der Front Yard Ballas Rollin’-Heights-Ballas-Logo.png|Tag der Rollin’ Heights Ballas Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Typischer Balla in GTA V miniatur|Das Logo der Ballas Im Trailer zu Franklin Clinton scheinen neben den Families auch die Ballas wieder vorzukommen, so tauchen violett gekleidete Bandenmitglieder auf, die sich offenbar mit grün gekleideten Bandenmitgliedern, darunter auch Franklin selbst, bekriegen. Die einzigen beiden in GTA V namentlich bekannten Ballas-Gruppierungen sind die East Los Santos Ballas und die South Rancho Ballas, zu denen D gehört. Verhältnisse zu anderen Banden Die Ballas sind sehr stark mit den Families verfeindet, ansonsten sind die Los Santos Vagos so etwas wie ihre Rivalen. In einer Mission in GTA Online gibt es ein Drogengeschäft zwischen den Ballas und den Vagos, daraus lässt sich schließen, dass die beiden Banden manchmal auch mit Drogen handeln. Ansonsten sind sie aber mit den Vagos verfeindet. Bei der Paleto Forest Sawmill wirken die Hinterwäldler bzw. Rednecks ebenfalls bei den Drogengeschäften der Ballas mit, da man oft mehrere Mitglieder der Hinterwäldler beim Sägewerk sieht. in der Mission Stadtsafari hilft Trevor Philips Franklin und Lamar Davis, die Ballas in der Grove Street zu bezwingen, da dort ein Drogengeschäft fehlgeschlagen ist. Dadurch ist Trevor Philips Enterprises mit den Ballas verfeindet. Profil Missionsauftritte Hauptspiel * Chop * Stretch ist raus * Stadtsafari * Lamar am Boden * Die dritte Alternative * Dritte Randale Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto Online miniatur|Ein Gemälde aus „[[The Diamond Casino & Resort“, von links oben nach rechts unten: Families, Vagos, Aztecas, Ballas]] * Einleitung (nur von Lamar erwähnt) * Erste Schritte, ganz allein * Paar Ballas gegen die Wand * Geplatzter Deal * Wir können auch anders * Verfolgungsjagd II * Entführt! * Verbarrikadiert – Burton * Ballas-Lieferung * Immer der Reihe nach, Leute! * Weed Killer * Gang-Angriffe * Serie-A-Finanzierung Verbindungen zur Realität Rockstar Games scheint die Ballas-Bande an die in Kalifornien gegründete Straßenbande „Bloods“ angelehnt zu haben, wobei es sich bei den Families um eine Nachbildung der Bande „ “ aus Los Angeles handelt. Die Bloods und Crips sind wie die Ballas und Families verfeindet. Trivia Die Gangfarbe der Ballas ist lila, so wie die Third Street Saints in Saints Row. en:Ballas es:Ballas fi:Ballas fr:Ballas it:Ballas nl:Ballas pt:Ballas Kategorie:San-Andreas-Banden Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Banden